serebrogirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Зависимость (song)
Зависимость (Transliterated: Zavisimost; in English: Dependence) is a song by Elena Temnikova. It was released on November 18, 2014 as her first solo single. The song isn't included on an album yet. Track listing * Зависимость - Single # "Зависимость" – 3:33 * Зависимость (Stan May Dance Remix) - Single # "Зависимость (Stan May Dance Remix)" – 3:48 * (Unofficial Remixes) # "Зависимость (Oleg Perets & Alexey Galin Remix)" – 4:41 # "Зависимость (Oleg Perets & Alexey Galin Radio Remix)" – 3:24 Category:Elena Temnikova Lyrics Cyrillic= Ты моя слабость я в твоих руках. Тебе поверю, только не лукавь. Тебе раскрою то о чем молчат. И не кому не слова больше. Наши характеры – полюса Наши тела - гравитация. Нам суждено с тобой небесами знаешь сам. Твоя вина в моей зависимости. Перед тобой ответ нести, больше нет сил. Пойми вся суть в моей верности. Меня прости за мои слабости. Твоя вина в моей зависимости. Перед тобой ответ нести, больше нет сил. Пойми вся суть в моей верности. Меня прости за мои слабости. Увы другими нам уже не стать. Я с твоим именем на устах. Ты знаешь слабые мои места. И снова я тебя прощаю. Любить без памяти и только так. Сменять порывы крики шепотом. Нам суждено с тобою небесами знаешь сам Твоя вина в моей зависимости. Перед тобой ответ нести, больше нет сил. Пойми вся суть в моей верности. Меня прости за мои слабости. Твоя вина в моей зависимости. Перед тобой ответ нести, больше нет сил. Пойми вся суть в моей верности. Меня прости за мои слабости. Твоя вина в моей зависимости. Перед тобой ответ нести, больше нет сил. Пойми вся суть в моей верности. Меня прости за мои слабости. Твоя вина в моей зависимости. Перед тобой ответ нести, больше нет сил. Пойми вся суть в моей верности. Меня прости за мои слабости |-|Transliterated=Ty moya slabost' ya v tvoikh rukakh. Tebe poveryu, tol'ko ne lukav'. Tebe raskroyu to o chem molchat. I ne komu ne slova bol'she. Nashi kharaktery - polyusa. Nashi tela - gravitatsiya. Nam suzhdeno s toboy nebesami znayesh' sam. Tvoya vina v moyey zavisimosti. Pered toboy otvet nesti, bol'she net sil. Poymi vsya sut' v moyey vernosti. Menya prosti za moi slabosti. Tvoya vina v moyey zavisimosti. Pered toboy otvet nesti, bol'she net sil. Poymi vsya sut' vmoyey vernosti. Menya prosti za moi slabosti. Uvy drugimi nam uzhe ne stat'. YA s tvoim imenem na ustakh. Ty znayesh' slabyye moi mesta. I snova ya tebya proshchayu. Lyubit' bez pamyati i tol'ko tak. Smenyat' poryvy kriki shepotom. Nam suzhdeno s toboyu nebesami znayesh' sam Tvoya vina v moyey zavisimosti. Pered toboy otvet nesti, bol'she net sil. Poymi vsya sut' v moyey vernosti. Menya prosti za moi slabosti. Tvoya vina v moyey zavisimosti. Pered toboy otvet nesti, bol'she net sil. Poymi vsya sut' v moyey vernosti. Menya prosti za moi slabosti. Tvoya vina v moyey zavisimosti. Pered toboy otvet nesti, bol'she net sil. Poymi vsya sut' v moyey vernosti. Menya prosti za moi slabosti. Tvoya vina v moyey zavisimosti. Pered toboy otvet nesti, bol'she net sil. Poymi vsya sut' v moyey vernosti. Menya prosti za moi slabosti. |-|Translationon=You are my weakness I'm in your hands. You believe, but not evil. You reveal something about silence. And not to anyone not a word more. Our characters - pole Our bodies - gravitation. We are destined to heaven you know yourself. Your wine in my addiction. Before you answer bear no more strength. I understand the whole point of my loyalty. I am sorry for my weakness. Your wine in my addiction. Before you answer bear no more strength. I understand the whole point of my loyalty. I am sorry for my weakness. Alas, the other we will not be. I'm with your name on his lips. You know my weak place. And again, I forgive you. Love without memory, and the only way. Successive gusts of screams a whisper. We are destined to heaven with you know yourself Your wine in my addiction. Before you answer bear no more strength. I understand the whole point of my loyalty. I am sorry for my weakness. Your wine in my addiction. Before you answer bear no more strength. I understand the whole point of my loyalty. I am sorry for my weakness Your wine in my addiction. Before you answer bear no more strength. I understand the whole point of my loyalty. I am sorry for my weakness. Your wine in my addiction. Before you answer bear no more strength. I understand the whole point of my loyalty. I am sorry for my weakness. Category:Russian songs